


Day 13: cross-dressing

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original prompt was "rimming". i’m really not into rimming so i replaced this day's prompt with one i liked better lmao. i just like boys in feminine clothing and lacy lingerie ok. also, shoutout to the anon who wanted kuroo topping from the bottom [winks]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 13: cross-dressing

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt was "rimming". i’m really not into rimming so i replaced this day's prompt with one i liked better lmao. i just like boys in feminine clothing and lacy lingerie ok. also, shoutout to the anon who wanted kuroo topping from the bottom [winks]

Tsukishima watches the scenery zip by out of the window of the train. It’s kind of pleasant, the trip, even though it’s sort of a long way to Tokyo. An hour before he reaches the city, he gets a text from Kuroo.

_i have a surprise for you ;)_

That’s all it says. Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say to that, so he doesn’t respond. Kuroo knows he’s coming, anyway. He’d told Kuroo when he had gotten on the train, and Kuroo will know when to expect him. Tsukishima isn’t sure he’ll like whatever surprise Kuroo has in store for him. It’s always hit and miss on whether Tsukishima will like _anything_ Kuroo does, let alone one that’s kept a secret from him.

Tsukishima is waiting for the bus that will take him from the train station in Tokyo to Kuroo’s neighborhood when he gets another text. From Kuroo, again.

_just come in when you get here the door is unlocked_

Tsukishima frowns. This seems remarkably lazy, even for Kuroo. He’s not even going to answer his own door?

When he gets to Kuroo’s house, Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth in disdain and opens the front door without bothering to knock. “Kuroo?” he calls as he takes off his shoes. There’s no answer. Kuroo must be upstairs, in his room. Tsukishima sighs and heads up the stairs. Kuroo’s bedroom is the door on the one on the right – Tsukishima gives an irritated sigh and knocks on it.

“Come in, Tsukki!” Kuroo’s voice sounds from inside. Tsukishima opens the door and steps into Kuroo’s bedroom.

He doesn’t get far in before he stops dead. “Wh – ” he stammers, “what are you – ”

“It’s the girls’ uniform at Nekoma,” Kuroo says, looking up with sly eyes at Tsukishima from where he lounges on his bed. “Do you like it?”

Tsukishima lets his eyes travel over Kuroo in that outfit. He’s wearing a close-fitting white button-down blouse with a red bow at the neck, black knee-high socks, and, most importantly, a black skirt that comes only to his mid-thigh. Tsukishima groans. It’s…

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says, weakly. “I like it.”

Kuroo bites his lower lip, an overly theatrical gesture that nonetheless has Tsukishima’s pulse racing. “Good,” Kuroo says. “How about you _fuck_ me in it?”

Tsukishima moans. He drops his bag by the door and slams it shut behind him, eagerly climbing onto the bed. Their lips smash together, noses bumping, with the enthusiasm of the kiss. Tsukishima puts his hands on Kuroo, feeling the fabric of the high-waisted skirt under the blouse. After a few moments, Kuroo breaks away from the kiss and pushes Tsukishima to lie back against his pillows. His look is wicked and mischievous as he sits on Tsukishima’s lap. The skirt spreads out over both of them as he straddles Tsukishima.

They kiss again, Kuroo rough and insistent. Tsukishima can feel himself growing hard already. Kuroo looks really sexy in the girls’ uniform; it’s just a little too tight for him, but it suits him that way. Tsukishima reaches up and unties the bow from around Kuroo’s neck. He deposits it on the ground, then undoes the buttons of the blouse. Kuroo gives an exhilarated laugh against Tsukishima’s mouth as Tsukishima slips his hands under the open blouse to touch Kuroo’s chest. Tsukishima can feel the smooth skin, the heaving of his chest as he pants, all Kuroo’s muscles flexing and moving under his skin. It really isn’t fair of him to be this hot.

Tsukishima moves to put his hands on Kuroo’s thighs. He squeezes and caresses them, then pushes his hands up under the skirt. At the juncture of Kuroo’s thigh and his hip, Tsukishima’s fingers brush fabric. What is that? Is that…

“They’re lace,” Kuroo says. He must have noticed the expression on Tsukishima’s face at his touching of the panties underneath the skirt. “You’ll like those, too.”

Tsukishima _whines._

Kuroo grinds against him, rocking his hips against the half-hard bulge of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima groans with pleasure. Kuroo reaches down to push Tsukishima’s shirt off, encouraging him to take it off entirely, and Tsukishima does. He does it quickly, not wanting to keep his hands off Kuroo. They kiss, tongues licking against each other’s, as Kuroo undoes Tsukishima’s belt. He pushes Tsukishima’s pants down around his thighs and Tsukishima wriggles out of them all the way, then kicks them away quickly. Kuroo grinds against him again, more insistent this time, the fabric of the skirt and the lace panties rubbing along the length of Tsukishima’s cock. The sensation is sweet and incredibly sexy. Tsukishima is content to stay like this for a few minutes, reveling in the long, slow movement of Kuroo’s lace-covered cock against his own.

Tsukishima opens his eyes after a couple of minutes to look up at Kuroo. “Let me look at you,” Tsukishima demands. He pushes the skirt up a little, and Kuroo smirks before lifting up the edge of the skirt.

Kuroo holds the skirt up with one hand balled in the fabric. It allows Tsukishima to see _everything._ Kuroo’s cock looks _good_ in those panties (which are lace and see-through and so, so red), his erection straining against the fabric. His lips are parted, scrubbed pink from kissing and matching the attractive flush on his cheeks. He looks down at Tsukishima with that maddening, sly look. Damn him. He looks _fantastic_.

Tsukishima reaches down and grabs Kuroo, rubbing his hand on Kuroo’s dick through the lace. “Mmm,” Kuroo says. He leans his hips forward, pressing for more of the feeling. “Yeah, that feels good…”

Tsukishima keeps his hand moving steadily, because _God_ does he love the feeling of Kuroo’s cock through that lace. He wants more, though. Tsukishima pulls Kuroo’s cock out of the lace underwear. He pumps his fist on it, twisting slightly, and Kuroo’s hips twitch forwards for even more contact. Kuroo moans, loud and sweet and genuine. Tsukishima loves it when Kuroo moans like this; he makes certain to rub his fingers over the most sensitive spots of Kuroo’s dick to squeeze more sounds like that one out of him.

“Ahh, Tsukki…” Kuroo says. “Fuck me…”

Tsukishima doesn’t need to be told twice. This is a rare treat – Tsukishima is usually the one who bottoms. He reaches for the bottle of lube in the top drawer of Kuroo’s nightstand, where it always is. The lace underwear turn out to be a thong – _fuck_ that’s hot – and Tsukishima moves the string of them aside to push his lubricated fingers inside of Kuroo. Tsukishima works his fingers into Kuroo gradually, stretching him out.

After a few minutes, with Kuroo pushing back against Tsukishima’s hand to push Tsukishima’s fingers in more deeply, Kuroo gasps. “I’m ready,” he says, voice breathless, looking down at Tukishima with his cheeks pink with arousal.

Tsukishima adjusts his position so that he’s sitting up a little straighter, then pulls Kuroo forward a little. Tsukishima takes a moment to coat his own cock with lube, then pushes the head of it against Kuroo’s asshole. With a happy sigh, Kuroo slowly sits back, letting Tsukishima’s cock sink into him. The two of them pause for a moment, getting used to the feeling, before Kuroo starts to move. He rides Tsukishima, hips rolling forwards and back, letting Tsukishima fuck him and rutting himself against Tsukishima’s hand on his cock.

“Ah, _fuck_ , yeah,” Kuroo breathes. “Yeah, yeah, like that, _shit_ …”

Kuroo is hot and tight around Tsukishima’s cock, and Tsukishima lets him do most of the work – that’s how Kuroo likes it when he’s getting fucked, after all. Tsukishima’s fingers cling to Kuroo’s hips, and the other hand working at Kuroo’s cock.

Tsukishima watches Kuroo, watches the expression on his face and the way his muscles move as he pushes his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Tsukishima’s cock. “Ahh, Tsukki, I’m close…” Kuroo breathes, several minutes in. Pre-cum beads on the tip of his cock and Tsukishima makes sure to spread it around the tip to lubricate his hand on Kuroo’s dick.

“Good,” Tsukishima says. He tightens his grip a little on Kuroo’s cock, pumping faster, working him up to his orgasm.

“Hey, I borrowed this,” Kuroo says. He shakes the fabric of the skirt a little to indicate what he’s talking about. “Don’t let me get cum on it.”

“You can always _wash_ it,” Tsukishima says. He bends his neck to kiss Kuroo’s collarbone, nosing aside the fabric of the unbuttoned blouse, letting Kuroo writhe on top of him in response to the sensation. He wonders for the first time who he borrowed the uniform from, what girl would loan a guy like _him_ their skirt.

“A-ahh, mm – hah…” Kuroo moans. His muscles tense hard for a moment, and Kuroo groans, his cock twitching, as he climaxes. His cum mostly falls onto Tsukishima’s stomach, but some of it gets on the fabric of the skirt and the lace of the underwear. “Shit,” Kuroo says, when he notices this. “I guess I _will_ have to wash it.”

Kuroo has stopped the movement of his hips, so Tsukishima gives a few thrusts into him. For a few moments, it makes Kuroo moan a little at the stimulation after his orgasm, eyes squeezed shut.

After a few seconds, though, Kuroo opens his eyes. “Stop,” Kuroo says. He puts a hand on Tsukishima’s chest, and Tsukishima slows his thrusting to a halt. “I want to suck you off.”

Tsukishima nods – yes, he definitely _does_ want that – and Kuroo lifts himself slowly off Tsukishima’s cock. It feels like a loss, for a moment, without the heat of Kuroo’s body on him. Kuroo gathers himself between Tsukishima’s knees, and immediately bends his head down to take Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth.

“Mmn, yeah…” Tsukishima moans, laying his head back against the pillows behind him. Kuroo’s always been better at oral than Tsukishima, and Tsukishima doesn’t exactly count himself as anything less than good at it. It’s hard to resist Kuroo, his ass in the air in that skirt and the blouse he’s still wearing hanging open and his mouth around Tsukishima’s cock. “Yeah, Kuroo, like that – ah – ”

Kuroo works his mouth expertly around Tsukishima’s erection, one hand steadying it at the base and the other hand bracing himself against Tsukishima’s thigh. Kuroo has been known to get Tsukishima off with nothing but that tongue of his, and after fucking Kuroo like he had, well…

“Fuck, Kuroo, I’m gonna come, make me come…”

Kuroo pumps his hand hard on Tsukishima’s cock, working him up to finish, waiting with his mouth open to catch Tsukishima’s cum. Tsukishima moans loudly with his orgasm. Most of Tsukishima’s cum spills onto Kuroo’s tongue, but afterwards some of it drips down from his cheek and over his lips. Kuroo wipes it away with his thumb, then sucks it off, swallowing it all.

“God, you’re fucking hot,” Tsukishima comments. “I hate you.”

Kuroo shrugs. “Love me or hate me, I know you’re just glad you’re fucking me.”

And Tsukishima is. He definitely, _definitely_ is.


End file.
